Tristen Lawful: Kid Attorney
by High Inquisitor Darkblaw
Summary: The young Tristen Lawful get's roped into defending his father, and soon after that, things go awry. From going to a simple misunderstanding to a serial killer, this man- ahem, boy must work with his rival to solve these crimes, each with their own personal stake. (Takes place deep into the future.) *Turnabout Tickets Complete!*
1. Turnabout Tickets - Part 1-1: Trial

Episode 1: Turnabout Tickets

Part 1-1: Trial

Date: ?

Area: ?

Time: ?

"Are… You sure about this?" The man wearing a necklace of an eagle said.

"Yes. Stop being so worried. It's a simple job." The man with light blue eyes said.

"F-Fine. Let's just hurry up." The duo drive their car through the dirt road and crashed through the store.

"Get on the floor!" The man with light blue eyes yelled to everyone in the store. They just stood in shock. "I… I said get on the- AGH!"

"No! Don't die on me… You bastard! Get up!" The eagle necklace wearing guy exclaimed as he looked at his friend on the ground, with a bullet right in his forehead. "No…" The man ran out of the hole in the wall, escaping the scene of the crime. "Damn it… Damn it all!"

July 18th

Tristen's Room

10:45 AM

Tristen's eyes slipped open, revealing his dark blue eyes. He sat up in his bed and reached over to his bedside table. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to show some random channel, hoping a loud noise would wake him from his sleepiness. Oddly, it showed the news channel, which was broadcasting some trial with a world famous prosecutor on trial for a murder.

_(…When did I change to this? Whatever. Might as well change the chan-)_

"May the defendant, Hazel Lawful, please step up to the witness stand for the announcement of my verdict." A very young looking judge said.

_(…Hazel…?) _Something clicked in Tristen's head. _(…Crap!)_ He slipped on his jeans, black shoes, and replaced his pajama shirt with a white T-shirt and zipped up a dark gray hoodie on top of it. He unchained his bike and road off towards the court house.

July 18th

Courtroom Lobby No. 5

10:30 AM (A Few Minutes Earlier)

Hazel looked into the attorney's eyes, hoping to get some sort of emotion out of them. "Are you alright, Mr. Trotter?"

The attorney rubbed his face. "…Fine, Mr. Lawful. Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yeah. Just hurry please." Hazel faced the courtroom doors. "Let's go."

The attorney walked through the doors first, and Hazel saw something drop to the ground, but he ignored it. Seeing as how something else was more important.

July 18th

Courtroom No. 5

10:35 AM

The gallery whispered theories, gossip, and other nonsense, until the judge banged her gavel.

"Order, Order in the court!" The woman yelled out. "Mr. Erik, are you ready?"

"Yes, your honor." The man smiled widely. "I'm more than ready."

"Mr. Trotter, are you ready?" She asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm prepared, your honor." Trotter turned his head from the judge to the prosecution. He gave a very unnoticeable nod at the opponent.

"Prosecution, you may give your opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor. Anyways, this whole case started from a simple robbery. The victim, also known as Mike Charley, and his partner crashed through wall of the store with a vehicle, and right after they exited the vehicle, one of the two criminals were immediately shot in the head, instantly killing him." The prosecutor explained.

"…So, I assume the partner is the one who holds the most suspicion. Why is this prosecutor the defendant?" The judge asked.

"Because, he has the easiest way, and a perfect motive. Here is a Pre-Autopsy Report." Mr. Erik had a serious tone.

"…Pre? As in, not complete?" The judge asked.

"Yes. It hasn't given the forensic team much time seeing as how this incident occurred yesterday. We might get a visit from a medical examiner today."

"I see…" The judge crossed her arms in thought.

"I would very much like to see how the defense struggles out of this one. To prove multiple things I've said, I would like to call the defendant up to the witness stand."

"…No objections here." Mr. Trotter rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. Hazel walked up to the witness stand.

"Defendant, state your name and occupation." Mr. Erik with a serious tone.

"Hazel Lawful, I work as a prosecutor." He answered.

"…High prosecutor, correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor."

"Alright. I'd like for you to testify about the night of the crime, Prosecutor Lawful."

_Witness Testimony – The Night of the Crime_

_I had been pulled over at a small mini-market._

_The police officer did his usual business that he always did with tickets._

_He walked back to his car to grab his ticket book, then…_

_I heard a loud crash! Then, a gunshot!_

_I walked out of the car, and went to investigate._

_I walked into the store, and found the dead body along with a hole in the wall._

"Those were the events that transpired tonight." Hazel cracked his knuckles, and then crossed his arms.

"…Well, that was certainly an eventful night." The judge fixed the positioning of her glasses. "Defense, please commence with the cross-examination."

"Of course, your honor." Mr. Trotter crossed his arms.

_Cross-Examination – The Night of the Crime_

_I had been pulled over at a small mini-market._

"Hold it!" Mr. Trotter began to rub his chin again. "Why were you pulled over?"

Hazel closed his eyes. "I made a wrong turn, but the placement of the sign confused me."

Mr. Erik interjected. "Is this really necessary?"

Mr. Trotter thought for a second. "I guess not. Proceed with the testimony.

_The police officer did his usual business that he always did with tickets._

_He walked back to his car to grab his ticket book, then…_

_I heard a loud crash! Then, a gunshot!_

"Hold it! Which came first?" Mr. Trotter crossed his arms.

"The crash. Then, a gunshot followed not too long after." Hazel looked to his right. "…I guess I heard something else too…"

"Hm? What else did you hear?" Mr. Trotter placed his hands on the desk, and leaned in anticipation.

"…Well, maybe I didn't hear anything… I swear I heard something…" Hazel scratched his chin.

"Hm. Well, continue."

_I walked out of the car, and went to investigate._

_I walked into the store, and found the dead body along with a hole in the wall._

"Hold it!" _(What should I ask…?) _"What do you mean by 'hole in the wall'?"

"Well, as the prosecution said, a car crashed through the wall of the store. I obviously saw it."

"Oh… Right."

Then, the judge banged her gavel on the pedestal. "This seems completely useless. It doesn't seem like he's guilty…"

"How wrong you are, your honor. Mr. 'Lawful' here forgot to mention the scoped rifle found in his car's trunk. And how his fingerprints are on the trigger…"

Hazel's hands started trembling. "T-Trotter! I trust you can get me out of this hole… R-Right?"

Trotter looked down at the defense's bench. "I… I can't do this right now…"

"W-What?!" Hazel suddenly started to panic.

"Are you… Pleading guilty?" Mr. Erik smiled at his captured prey.

"We… Plead…" Trotter looked at the judge. "Guilt-"

"Objection!" A teenager with half of his hair being green and the other half being raven black. He had his finger pointing out to everyone.

"T-Tristen?"

"Dad, how's the trial going?" The boy smirked.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Turnabout Tickets - Part 1-2: Trial

Episode 1: Turnabout Tickets

Part 1-2: Trial

"Excuse me, young man, but what business do you have here?" The judge asked politely.

"I see the defense failing… So I figured that I should take over!" Tristen smirked.

"Tristen?! Are you serious?!" Hazel's eyes widened as Tristen made his way to the defense's bench.

"Excuse me man, but do you mind if I take over for a while?" The fourteen year old asked.

"Not at all." _(Not like you'll make any progress.)_

"Young man, what is your name?" The judge smiled.

"Tristen Lawful, son of Hazel Lawful."

"I see. Well, how old are you?"

"Age doesn't matter. Says it right on the piece of paper with court rules. Anybody that the defendant chooses, if they feel that that person can defend them, they are allowed to. So I'm taking over."

"Yes, but for formality's sake, how old are you?" Mr. Erik asked.

"Fourteen."

_(This kid is going down…!)_

"I suppose you should be given a short recess, for you to prepare a case." The judge grabbed her gavel and lifted it up. "I will grant you a thirty minute recess."

July 18th

Courtroom Lobby No. 5

10:55 AM

"Tristen, what are you doing?!" Hazel grabbed his son's shoulders and shook him around.

"I'm going to defend you!" Tristen stepped away from his father and immediately went to questioning Trotter. "What did you find when you investigated?"

"I found these floor plans, I got a picture of the front of the store, and here's a Pre-Autopsy report."

"…Shot in the head, died instantly…" Tristen read off the list of conditions on the victim. "…Hm… I'm ready. I'll prove you innocent dad. Don't worry." Tristen walked into the courtroom, but first, he picked up a shiny object off the ground. _(An attorney's badge…)_

July 18th

Courtroom No. 5

11:25 AM

"Court is back in session." The judge calmed the court down with her gavel. "Is the defense prepared?"

"More than ready. If I may… I would like to review the witness testimony from a few minutes ago."

"Yes, I would like that too. Any objections?"

"None from the prosecution." Mr. Erik smirked.

_Witness Testimony – The Night of the Crime_

_I had been pulled over at a small mini-market._

_The police officer did his usual business that he always did with tickets._

_He walked back to his car to grab his ticket book, then…_

_I heard a loud crash! Then, a gunshot!_

_I walked out of the car, and went to investigate._

_I walked into the store, and found the dead body along with a hole in the wall._

_(Interesting… Well, I can see one problem already.)_ Tristen smirked.

_Cross-Examination – The Night of the Crime_

_I had been pulled over at a small mini-market._

"Hold it! Why exactly were you pulled over?" Tristen crossed his arms.

"I missed a sign that confused me a bit of its placement." Hazel rubbed his chin.

"Tch, just like last time, this isn't very important." Mr. Erik yawned.

"Hm…" Tristen looked at the floor plans of scene. _(This shows the inside of the store, and the parking lot outside… Leading into the parking lot is a road, and apparently, you can't go in through there… Going past the parking lot splits into two roads, one of which is a one-way drive. _"Dad- I mean witness, can you show me where the sign was placed?"

"Uh… Here." Hazel put his finger over where the road splits into two. "Next to the one on the left."

"...And you got pulled over because you went into the parking lot?" Tristen recalled the events of last night.

"Yes."

"Mr. Lawful, I doubt this has anything to do with the trial at hand." The judge said.

"I would like this added to the testimony. You'll see, your honor." Tristen smirked at himself.

_The "Do Not Enter" sign was placed next to the left road._

"Objection." Tristen quietly said. Nobody even looked at him. "Uh… Objection…?" _(Fine, want me to be loud? I'll be loud.)_ He pulled his finger back, and flung it forward as he yelled "Objection!"

He had everyone's attention.

"Good. Witness, that doesn't make any sense." Tristen placed his hand over his face.

"What do you mean?" Hazel crossed his arms.

"If the sign was on that road, why did you get pulled over for going into the parking lot? Besides, there isn't any other way in." Tristen cupped his chin with his index finger and thumb, and put an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Objection! This has nothing to do with the case at hand!" Mr. Erik quickly yelled.

"Hmph. Yes, it does. It's clear that my father got pulled over for going into the parking lot. So do you mean to say that he shot the victim from there? Why would he go to all the trouble to get a rifle if he was a few yards away? He might as well got a small handgun, or something close to that nature."

"So you're saying that this helps us pinpoint where the suspect would have shot the victim from, eh? I guess I'll need to pull this card…" Mr. Erik smiled evilly.

_(What is he up to…?)_

"I'd like to call up Gard Cooper to the stand!" Mr. Erik yelled.

* * *

"You're doing great, Tristen!" Hazel walked over to the defense's bench.

"Thanks dad." Tristen smiled at his father.

"Where did you learn to do Cross-Examinations like that?"

"From you, obviously." Tristen watched as he saw a police officer wearing his normal uniform, a pair of one-way shades, and a buzz cut (of a blond color) walked to the stand.

"Name and occupation, officer." Mr. Erik raised his chin.

"Gard Cooper. I'm a police officer that protects these lands." The cop had a stoic look on his face.

"I'd like for you to talk about the night of the crime from your perspective."

"Yes sir."

_Witness Testimony – A Night to Remember_

_I was about to leave my post when I saw a car drive into the parking lot of that store._

_I followed the man and pulled him over._

_I did my usual business, and walked back to my car to grab my ticket book._

_And that's when I heard a gunshot, so I took a look over at the car._

…_And I see him holding the rifle, pointing at the store._

"Well, this won't do us any good, will it?" Hazel chuckled.

"I'll need to press him. I got this dad. You'll have an innocent verdict in no time."

_(And here I thought he was going to become a prosecutor. Funny how things work out.) _Hazel thought as the cross-examination began.

_Cross-Examination – A Night to Remember_

_I was about to leave my post when I saw a car drive into the parking lot of that store._

_I followed the man and pulled him over._

"Hold it! Why would you pull him over? There isn't any other way to get inside the parking lot!" Tristen exclaimed.

"Hmph. It was undergoing construction. No entrance allowed." Gard rubbed his chin.

_I did my usual business, and walked back to my car to grab my ticket book._

_And that's when I heard a gunshot, so I took a look over at the car._

…_And I see him holding the rifle, pointing at the store._

"Hold it! Why would he point that gun in that direction? Heck, what motive would he have to even pull it out?!" Tristen facepalmed again.

"How should I know?" Gard rubbed his chin again. "Maybe he wanted to rob the store and the customers inside."

"…!" Tristen recoiled.

"If this doesn't seem important, I'll just continue-"

"Objection!" Tristen slammed the tips of his left hand fingers on the desk. "How would there be customers inside…? I thought the place was under construction." Tristen smirked.

"Objection! Only the parking lot was under construction, you could easily walk in on foot." Mr. Erik crossed his arms.

_(Well, goodbye confidence.) _Tristen started to sweat. _(Confidence, anytime now?)_

"Let us continue." The judge announced.

_(R.I.P. Confidence…)_ Tristen sat up straight.

"_Still… Can't think… Of anything…?"_

_(Huh? W-What was that?! M-Maybe just my imagination. Yeah, that's it…)_ "Uh… Hold it! But wouldn't that be a health hazard?"

"Still hung up about this? It would depend on what they are constructing." Mr. Erik folded a piece of paper and folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it at Tristen. "That's a chart explaining everything about the construction."

_(…Fixing pipes… Nothing too bad I guess. But wait…)_

"_Figure… It out…? The picture…"_

_(Right! The picture! If they were fixing some pipes, then they would need to break through the tar! But in the picture…)_ "Objection! This doesn't make any sense!"

"What do you mean, Mr. Lawful?" The judge asked politely.

"Look at this picture your honor, it clearly shows no construction!"

"How do you know that this photo wasn't taken before construction?" Erik retaliated.

"Look at the timestamp. Just a few hours after the murder." Tristen smirked.

"T-The police had to move all the clutter away to investigate!" Erik pulled on his black suit's collar.

"Still wouldn't make sense. They were digging in the tar to fix some pipes. They wouldn't be able to cover that up!"

"Nya!" Erik pulled a paper fan from his pocket and began to cool himself.

"Witness, prosecution, what is the meaning of this?" The judge looked cold and quite intimidating.

"I-I don't know! I obtained that information from the witness!" Erik's eyes widened.

"Is this true, Mr. Cooper?"

"…Yes. I'll gladly testify about this."

_(Awfully calm for a police officer that could have forged evidence.)_

"_I see… That we are on… The same page…"_

_(G-Get out of my head! Get out, get out, get out!)_

"Tristen!"

"Huh?" His father's voice woke him up.

"You zoned out on us. Are you alright?"

"…Just fine. You may continue, witness." Tristen coughed.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Turnabout Tickets - Part 1-3: Trial

Episode 1: Turnabout Tickets

Part 1-3: Trial

_Witness Testimony – The Papers_

_I received those papers from a construction worker._

_They weren't fabricated._

_I have absolutely no reason to fake those papers._

_Your move, kid._

_(My move, huh? Well, I don't notice anything right off the bat.)_

"_Look… At the… Secrets…"_

_(Secrets?)_

_Cross-Examination – The Papers_

_I received those papers from a construction worker._

"Hold it! Can they confirm this?" Tristen rubbed his chin gingerly.

"Yes. We could bring him in." Gard's right side of his lips twitched.

"Uh… That won't be needed. Continue."

_They weren't fabricated._

"Hold it! Why would you say that…?"

"…Because I know everyone is thinking it." Gard fixed his glasses.

"You don't need to mention it until it comes into the topic. Saying that only makes you suspicious."

"Hmph…" Gard crossed his arms.

_I have absolutely no reason to fake those papers._

"Hold it! Is that so?"

"Yes. Why would I fake'em?"

"…You might be the killer."

"Really? Any evidence?"

"…Right…" Tristen rubbed the back of his head.

_Your move, kid._

"_Yes… I believe it is my move…"_

_(Your move? Pfft. It's not like you can control my body… Ugh! W-Why does my head hurt so much?!)_

"_Call me Lumos."_

_(Just… Get… Out of me!)_

"_Seeing as how you seem to messing up, I'll be taking full control." Lumos smiled as he took full control._

"Ah… Much better." Tristen looked at the witness. "Can you please start over? I feel like I need a restart to get myself oriented." Tristen continued to smile.

_I received those papers from a construction worker._

_They weren't fabricated._

_I have absolutely no reason to fake those papers._

"Stop there! Do you really not have a reason…?" Tristen crossed his arms.

"I thought we discussed this earlier. I don't have any reason."

"I disagree! Many reasons, including saving your job." Tristen slammed the tips of fingers down on the desk. "As a matter of fact, you could be the murderer!"

"Objection! Your honor, the defense is badgering my witness!"

"Objection! Since you seem to think I am, just look at the guy's face. He's stone cold. Like he's ready to kill…"

"Objection! W-Well…"

"Wait a second… Do you really think I'm the murderer?" Gard said with an almost somber tone.

Almost.

"…Yes. I do." Tristen cracked his knuckles. "Now, are you going to tell me why you faked those papers?"

"I never faked them."

"What proof do you have that you didn't?"

"What proof do you have that I did?!"

_(Good… He's getting angry…)_

"Tristen, stop right there. I don't think he faked the papers or that he's the murderer." Hazel put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Stop this cross-examination."

"…It's my move. I have to do something, don't I?" Tristen shrugged off his father's hand. "Now then… I do believe that I do have proof." He smiled deviously.

"Liar."

"We'll see who the liar is around here. Take that!" Tristen presented the picture showing the front of the store.

"…How does that prove anything?" The judge asked.

"Here, I'll show you all how this works." Tristen pointed at a small dirt road behind the store. "See this? This is where the victim and his partner crashed through the wall. Look closely, and you'll see the witness over here."

"How does that prove that he faked the papers?" Erik gritted his teeth.

"Hehe, that's the funny thing… he never faked those papers." Tristen laughed. "He picked em' up, just from the ground."

"W-What?!" Erik began to fan himself again.

"No, that isn't… What happened…" Gard's glasses fell off

"Is it now?! Then explain why you are picking up some papers from the ground here!"

"I was investigating!"

"Tsk tsk tsk… Why are you getting angry? It's just a paper. Nothing big about it." Tristen grinned. "As a matter of fact… It just makes you look guiltier."

Gard rubbed his face. "I'm… done here."

"There's only one reason why you'd being doing that… You'd be pleading the fifth."

"…Yes. I am." Gard walked through the courtroom doors.

_(…Not what I expected, but that'll do. Tristen, take over for a while, have some fun.)_

"_Just… Get out of my body…" Tristen felt himself regain control, like putting on a full body suit._

"…That was fun." Tristen felt all the eyes on him. _(…What did I get myself into…?)_

"Mr. Lawful… That was… Something…" The judge looked over at the prosecution. "Anything else?"

"Ah… Er… Well, the police are still trying to find the cohort from the burglary."

"That's all? Good. Until that witness is found, another day will be given to both the defense and the prosecution to investigate and get ready for the second trial day. Court is-"

"Objection!" Mr. Trotter walked up to the witness stand. "I need to say something here and now…"

"…What is it Trotter?" Hazel said in a commanding tone.

"…I… I faked those papers." Trotter tugged on his eagle necklace.

"W-What?!" Tristen fell face first onto the desk.

"That… What?" Erik facepalmed.

"Right…" The judge and Hazel glared at the man.

"And I gave to that cop, and I told him they were too." Trotter tugged on the thing harder. "I'll start my testimony now."

_Witness Testimony – The Faked Papers_

_I faked those papers, pretty spot on, eh?_

_When I gave them to the cop, I also told him that they were fakes._

_He still used them. What an idiot._

_I guess I'm to blame too…_

_Not like I did anything else…_

"Ah, I get it." Tristen scratched his ear.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"You'll see."

_Cross-Examination – The Faked Papers_

_I faked those papers, pretty spot on, eh?_

"Hold it! Why would you do that?"

"Because… I felt like it."

_(I wish people would stop lying so much to me…)_

_When I gave them to the cop, I also told him that they were fakes._

"Hold it! Why did you do that?"

"I knew he was a dirty cop."

"…How did you know this?"

"I… Er… Well…"

"You had a mix up with the cops, didn't you?"

"Not so much a mix up, more of a… uh… never mind…"

"No, please tell us." Tristen had a pleading face.

"I'm… Sorry. I vowed not to speak of it." Trotter's eyes were watering up.

_He still used them. What an idiot._

"Hold it! Why would he use them?"

"Hell if I know."

"Can you please just stop lying? You've already lied twice now. You know why he used them."

"…I slipped something in there… That said that is would make him a hero. I guess he removed it before giving it to the prosecution."

"You coaxed him into doing that? Why?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I vowed never to speak about it again."

"…Tell me now. Or else I will point you as the culprit. And I have the evidence too."

"…I… gods, why is this so hard… I was the-"

"Objection!" Erik intervened.

"What?" The judge asked.

"I… I can't think of anything…"

"Continue Mr. Trotter."

"I was the victim's partner in the robbery…"

"…That doesn't surprise me." Tristen said.

"What do you mean?" Trotter asked.

"I was there at the night of the crime. I saw a man with an eagle necklace run from the crime scene. You're wearing an eagle necklace." Tristen explained.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Turnabout Tickets - Part 1-4: Trial

Episode 1: Turnabout Tickets

Part 1-4: Trial

"Good eye, kid. The name's Foxy. Nice to officially meet you." Trotter smiled.

"Now then, could you give us some info about the night of the crime?" Tristen asked. _(He doesn't seem like a guy who'd kill…)_

"As long as the judge and prosecution are alright with it." Trotter scratched the back of his head.

"Go right ahead. I'm sure the prosecution won't object, isn't that right?" The judge looked over at the prosecution who still seemed to be in shock.

"I guess I'll get started."

_Witness Testimony – The Night of the Crime_

_Mike and I had just crashed through the wall of the store._

_Mike handled the situation easily, while I watched him._

_Then, in the middle of his sentence…_

_He was shot, straight in his forehead._

_I quickly made my escape._

"And that's what happened." Trotter readjusted his purple jacket.

"Mr. Lawful, you may commence your cross-examination."

"Yes, your honor." Tristen rubbed his chin. _(Nothing noticeable… I'll need to press him.)_

_Cross-Examination – The Night of the Crime_

_Mike and I had just crashed through the wall of the store._

_Mike handled the situation easily, while I watched him._

_Then, in the middle of his sentence…_

_He was shot, straight in his forehead._

_I quickly made my escape._

"Hold it! Is that all you did?"

"Well, I stayed for a little longer to look at him before I left." Trotter scratched the back of his head.

"Which way did you escape out of?"

"I went out the hole in the wall, and ran away."

"You followed the path?"

"No, I turned towards the front of the store. That's probably how you saw me."

"What about my father, or that police officer? How did they not notice you?"

"I was in an entirely black suit, except for my necklace. That's the only explanation I can come up with." Trotter began to tug on his necklace again.

"I see…" Tristen looked down at the picture of the store. "Add that to the testimony."

_I wore a suit that was entirely black, other than my necklace. That's probably how I wasn't noticed by your father and that cop._

"Objection!" Tristen presented the picture of the store. "If you look here… You'll notice a street light."

"What about it?" Erik crossed his arms, waiting for another ridiculous answer.

"Wouldn't that necklace shine because of the light from it?" Tristen rubbed his chin and smirked.

"Objection! What if they weren't on? That would certainly explain everything, wouldn't it?" Erik smirked.

"Ack!" _(Good point…)_

"Objection sustained. Please continue-"

"Objection!" Tristen yelled louder than ever before, actually making Erik jump. "What makes you think it wasn't? Isn't it natural for street lights to turn on at night?"

"Keep in mind that it was under construction-"

"Objection! I thought that document was forged. As a matter of fact, our very own witness here forged them." Tristen crossed his arms and grinned, feeling satisfaction of trapping the prosecution.

"Objection sustained. Well, Mr. Lawful… What does this mean?" The judge asked about the contradiction about the street lights.

"I say that he never went through the front."

"Objection! Then how were you able to see him?" Erik asked, building confidence again.

"…If you'll look at this piece of evidence…" Tristen presented the floor plans. "You'll notice that the dirt road is viewable from a certain part of the parking lot…"

"So you're saying that he ran away going down the dirt road? Do you have evidence of this?" Erik said, smirking.

"Ah… Er…" Tristen scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well… Heh… Uh…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Erik put on a demonic smile, which finally blew someone out of the water.

"_I've had it up to here with that guy! I'm taking over!" Lumos yelled._

_(No! I've got this! I'll wipe that slithery smirk right off his face!) _Tristen grinned as he finally spoke to that entity inside of him with pure confidence.

"Take that!" Tristen yelled as he presented the picture of the front of the store.

"That again? What other kind of hilarious allegations are you going to 'prove' this time?" Erik frowned.

"Hmph. Look at the corner here. You'll see my client's car."

"Okay…?"

"Now, this coincides this piece of evidence!" Tristen presented the floor plans again. "Look at the lines showing where to park in the picture. Now compare them with the lines also showing where people could park on the floor plans…"

Erik looked and did what Tristen said. Like Tristen said he would, Erik's smirk was wiped away. "W-What?!"

"As you've noticed… Anyone sitting inside the car could have looked at the dirt road!" Tristen was the one giving the smirks now.

"N-No way!"

"Now then… Tell us the truth-"

"Objection!" Erik interrupted Tristen. "How did you see him if his back was turned!"

"If you wore a necklace, and walked, sometimes it would bounce off your chest? And also, keep in mind that he wore a suit completely black. That gold necklace would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Urgh…"

"Okay… Without interruptions… Trotter, tell the truth. What did you do?"

"I told you what I did!"

"Fine. Tell us what you did after you began to flee the scene." Tristen sighed.

"I… Guess." Trotter stated, beginning his testimony.

_Witness Testimony – Escaping_

_I left the store, and I guess you proved that I went down the dirt path…_

_I just ran. Not stopping anything… *cough*_

_Ahem… Sorry. I had… an itch on my throat… *cough*_

"Hm…" The judge closed her eyes in thought. "Mr. Lawful, commence your cross-examination."

"Yes, your honor!" _(He's… Trying to tell me something. I need to figure it out!)_

_Witness Testimony – Escaping_

_I left the store, and I guess you proved that I went down the dirt path…_

_I just ran. Not stopping anything… *cough*_

"Hold it! Are you sure you didn't stop?"

"I never stopped- *cough* -At all…" Trotter looked down at the witness stand.

_(What… Is he trying to tell me…?)_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Lumos sighed._

_(Ah! I got it now! He's trying to tell me that… He did stop!) _"Mr. Trotter, please stop lying to me."

Trotter smiled. "What?"

"You did stop."

"Objection! You don't have any proof!"

"Ack!" _(Trotter didn't think this one through… Wait…)_

"Mr. Lawful, do you have any proof?" The judge asked.

"Son, where are you going with this…" Hazel muttered under his breath.

"I… Don't have any evidence on me."

"HA!" Erik smirked.

"Not so fast. I said that I didn't have any evidence on 'me'…"

"Wait…"

"If we look at the dirt road… We should find… Another set of footprints heading back!" Tristen jutted his finger forward.

"W-What?!" Erik recoiled in surprise.

"Bailiff! Send a forensic team over there to investigate! In the meantime, I grant a 30 minute recess for both sides to re-examine their thoughts, and for the tests to get done. Court is adjourned!" The judge banged her gavel on the pedestal, as the people exited the courtroom.

July 18th

Court Room Lobby No. 5

1:10 PM

"You're doing quite well, Tristen." Hazel smiled. "I just never expected you to become a defense attorney."

"Well, these are just how things work out, huh?" Tristen smiled too.

"Haha, I'm glad to have you as my son!"

Tristen glanced over at Trotter fidgeting in the corner of the room. "Trotter! I need to ask you some questions."

"Just call me Foxy. What's up?"

"…Foxy… Ahem, what happened with your latest testimony? Why were you sending me signals?"

"…I have my reasons."

"Those reasons being…?"

"…You'll see."

"…Alright then. What really happened that night?"

"We'll find that out when we get back in court…"

"I guess we will…" Tristen turned around and began to walk back to his father, but was interrupted by Trotter gripping his arm.

"I… I trust that you can figure out the truth."

"I will. About you, the victim… and most of all, that cop."

"…Thank you. You'd better figure out how he died…"

"Do you know…?"

"Heh… Looks like court is back in session. See you inside." Trotter went back to his spot on the witness stand.

_(…I'll figure this out. The truth never truly dies. And I'll make sure that cop knows it.)_

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Turnabout Tickets - Part 1-5: Trial

Episode 1: Turnabout Tickets

Part 1-5: Trial

"Court is back in session." The judge announced, making everyone's mouths go silent. "Bailiff, are the test results back?"

"Yes, your honor. Here you go." He handed her a piece of paper.

"I see… Tristen, it seems like you were correct…"

"Yes! I mean… Good! Hehe." Tristen blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"There was something else also…"

"What is it?"

"There was a new set of footprints and blood found on the dirt road!" The crowd went into an uproar.

_(What?! H-How… What?!)_

"_What a tweest!" Lumos chuckled at the revelation._

_(S-Shut up… I hate you…)_

"…Mr. Trotter, why did you head back?" The judge asked.

"I'd be best if I'd explain…" Trotter tugged on his necklace.

_Witness Testimony – The Road_

_I… I went back for a reason._

_I guess you'd like to learn about it…_

_I would very like to tell you…_

_But…_

_My lips are sealed. Sorry._

"B-But…" The judge stuttered.

"Hold it! I can cross-examine this!" Tristen intervened. _(I'll rip the truth from your cold hard hands!)_

_Cross-Examination – The Road_

_I… I went back for a reason._

_I guess you'd like to learn about it…_

_I would very like to tell you…_

_But…_

_My lips are sealed. Sorry._

"Hold it! Why exactly are your lips sealed?"

"Argh!" Trotter quickly built up sweat.

"Just tell us." Tristen crossed his arms with a serious face.

"Urgh…"

"It's obvious that you have an internal struggle, and I think I know why."

"Huh?"

"You… Are being blackmailed."

"H-How did you know?!"

Tristen smirked. "Because you just told me."

"Grah!" Trotter pulled on his necklace with all his might, making the chain crack a little.

"I think I know who blackmailed you…"

"Who, Mr. Lawful?" The judge asked eagerly.

"Well, obviously it was…" Tristen closed his eyes. "…Gard Cooper! The only other one involved in this case!"

"Objection! Why would he want to blackmail Trotter?!" Erik intercepted.

"Because of this!" Tristen presented the forged construction papers. "This was forged by Trotter for Gard. The only reason he'd do that is if he was being controlled!"

"Objection! Why would that police officer want to do that?!"

_(This is gonna be a bold statement…) _"Because… Because he murdered Mike November!"

"What… WHAT?!" Erik accidentally backed up to fast, and slammed himself against the wall.

"That's… A bold claim Mr. Lawful." The judge said, even her flawless skin looked a bit stressed.

"I know. And that's why I intend to get to the bottom of this by having the accused testify!"

"…I object." Trotter said quietly. "I… I… I object!" Trotter ripped the necklace off of his personage, and the top buttons of his dress shirt fell open, revealing an open wound. "I object… I object… I…" He fell backwards, off of the witness stand.

"Is… Is someone going to help him?!" The judge yelled, triggering the bailiff to help him back up, and call an ambulance.

* * *

"Hmph…" Tristen crossed his arms in thought, as he waited patiently at the defense's bench.

"People of the court, Mr. Trotter would like to continue to testify on this matter through a camera. Any objections?" The bailiff asked.

"As long as he keeps living, no objections." The judge answered for everyone in the court room.

"Alright. Please give me a few minutes to set this up."

Those few minutes felt like hours, but they got through them, and right when the screen lit up with Trotter's face in a hospital bed…

"You were right." He said, feeling the stitches on his chest.

"Hm…? What about?"

"About Gard, stupid. He blackmailed me…" Trotter looked away from the screen.

"Could you tell us about the blood on the road?" The judge asked politely, remembering that she was in the same situation before.

"O-Of course." Trotter smiled at her. "I'll testify."

_(Finally. We're getting some answers.)_

_Witness Testimony – The Blood and The Police Officer_

_I had begun to run away…_

_But then something pulled my necklace, choking me and forcing me to go back._

_I turned around when it wasn't pulling… And he was there…_

_He stabbed me with a knife, giving me this cut, and splattering blood on the road._

_Just before he was going to finish me off, I started talking. About how I could help._

_I only assumed that he killed Mike… I wasn't sure._

_But then he had just up and confessed right there._

_He said that he'd easily convict me for his murder… And then he said that he'd kill me when I was locked up…_

_That's why I had to keep it a secret. From everyone. I… I'm sorry._

"You don't need to apologize. This wasn't your fault." The judge blinked her eyes a lot, trying to keep he tears from escaping.

"Your honor… Are you crying…?" Hazel asked.

"What?! No! Mr. Lawful, get on with your cross-examination!"

_(Smooth, dad.)_

_Cross-Examination – The Blood and The Police Officer_

_I had begun to run away…_

_But then something pulled my necklace, choking me and forcing me to go back._

"Hold it! How hard was he pulling?"

"On a scale from one to ten? Eighteen." Trotter began feeling his stitches again.

_(Ouch… That's gotta hurt…)_

_I turned around when it wasn't pulling… And he was there…_

_He stabbed me with a knife, giving me this cut, and splattering blood on the road._

_Just before he was going to finish me off, I started talking. About how I could help._

"Hold it! Do you know if he took the knife with him? We could find it if..."

"It's no use. He threw it into a river. It's probably three states away." Trotter closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

_(Darn. We could've had evidence against Gard…)_

_I only assumed that he killed Mike… I wasn't sure._

_But then he had just up and confessed right there._

"Hold it! What were his exact words?" Tristen felt something surge in him. Like he had figured something out.

"He said, 'You've chosen the wrong time to negotiate… Right after I just killed your friend back there… You can forge things well right…?' He gave me a devilish smile and told me this…"

_(Wait a second… He pulled him back… Stabbed him… And then blackmailed him?! What kinda logic is that?!) _"Hold it! What kinda mindset was Gard going through to pull you back, stab you, and then blackmail you?! That seems hard to believe…"

"Well, I told you the truth… Look at my neck." Trotter lifted his head to show very dark violet bruising.

"That doesn't prove what order the words came in." Tristen crossed his arms and closed his eyes and thought. "…I'll trust you on this matter, but there's another problem…"

"What is it?" Trotter touched his stitching again.

"Why would he switch from a high caliber rifle, to a small knife?"

"How should I know?" Trotter felt one of the lines of his stitches.

"I don't know about you, but that guy could've gotten away with it if he used the rifle."

"Well… The police could have looked at the ballistic markings and tracked it back to him." Trotter started tugging on the stitches.

"Then why did he shoot Mike...?"

"Urgh… Agh!" Trotter tugged a little harder on his stitches. "Argh…"

"Gard is still blackmailing you. Even right now."

"…Call him up to the stand." Trotter got up from the hospital bed. "I'll be there with something to bring soon."

"Hm…? I guess we should follow his orders." Tristen scratched the back of his head.

"Bailiff! Hurry and find Gard Cooper to get back here!" The judge yelled, rushing them to get the cop.

* * *

The police officer walked up to the stand, and looked at the defense. "I see that I'm being falsely accused of murder and blackmail by the true murderer."

"What makes you think that Trotter is the murderer?" Tristen looked at the one-way glasses.

"Yeah! –I mean, yes… uh… exactly how do you suspect Mr. Trotter…?" The judge blushed at her little outburst.

"Fine." Gard fixed his glasses. "It's time I showed you real evidence."

_(This isn't a testimony… This is a game of wits.)_

"_Take him down."_

_Game of Wits – Real Evidence_

_Why suspect me? I'm a cop, while he's a sick burglar._

_He was the one who was inside the store, rather than me._

_And that doesn't excuse Hazel over there._

_Excuse me, but hurry up, I have a meeting to go to._

"Can't you stick around for the grand finale, Gard?" Tristen smirked at the cop, taunting him.

"Perhaps… If you actually seem to be a challenge."

_Game of Wits – Real Evidence_

_Why suspect me? I'm a cop, while he's a sick burglar._

_He was the one who was inside the store, rather than me._

"Objection! Need I remind you that the murder weapon is… a rifle?"

"Hmph. So? That man could've-"

"It wasn't point blank. You can't see any gunpowder residue on the picture included with the autopsy report." Tristen smiled. "So, your rebuttal?"

"I was dealing with your father's parking ticket."

"Nope. At the time the bang that happened, you were heading back to supposedly grab your ticket book."

"You hadn't have seen what that fool Trotter was doing. He could've been killing the victim."

"That wouldn't make any sense seeing as how they were best friends!"

"So you mean to say that your father killed the victim?!"

"No! I mean to say that you killed the victim!"

"Your father is more of a suspect than me! The rifle you love oh so much was in the trunk of his car!"

"Hah! You would've had more time than ever to sneak it into the trunk!"

"You would've saw me through the rear-view mirror!"

"I was too busy looking at what Trotter was doing!"

Gard stopped talking, to take in a new breath, and Tristen joined him.

"…Are you two done?" The judge really just felt a migraine coming on.

"No… *huff* what sort of motive would I even have to kill the victim…"

"…Uh… Obviously you wanted to protect-"

"Cops are just used to capture people who break the rules of society and to suck the money out of them until they don't have enough to live anymore… Why would I want to kill someone I could suck the money out of?" Gard smirked.

"Ah… Uh..." _(Darn he really has me…)_

"_Think about it. Retrace your steps through the case, and move to places you haven't even thought of."_

_(Alright then…)_

_Thought Route – Gard's Motive_

"_Okay… Let's think, what started this case?"_

_Obviously, it was both the cop pulling us over and the robbers storming the place_

"_Right. What happened next?"_

_The victim quickly got control of the situation, while his partner, who was wearing a necklace, was supposedly panicking_

"_Wait… If I recall, what was that necklace mad out of?"_

_Gold_

"_He really was in it for the money! But how did he know about this…? Maybe I'm going to a dead end. But, why do I feel so certain about this? Maybe… Actually, why was the victim so confident?"_

_He had done this before_

"_Either he has nerves of steel, or he had done this before. I'm sure word spread about him. Gard would be quite respected if he were to take him down. So was this for respect… Or?"_

_For the Money_

"_He just said that he wanted to suck the money out of this guy. Just another dead end that would be remedied if there was some sort of lead… Just how did… Ah! Of course! Gard obviously…"_

_Followed the victim_

"_To get information. He must have figured out that the victim and his friend were going to invade this store! The best part to him is that…"_

_The friend's necklace was made out of Gold_

"_I've got it! And this clears up a contradiction!"_

"Gard's motive was to lure Trotter out, and take his Gold necklace!"

"I suppose that if the defense can't come up with a suitable motive-"

"Objection! I know his motive!"

"Hahaha! No you don't!"

"I'm afraid I do!" Tristen smiled a big and hardy one.

"…Please enlighten us, Mr. Lawful." Erik asked, realizing that Tristen may be right.

"Don't mind if I do!" Tristen crossed his arms and smirked. "You were truly in this for the money!"

"Hm…? What do you mean, Mr. Lawful?" The judge asked.

"If you would recall… Trotter's necklace is made out of gold."

"I don't know if you know this… but that idiot wasn't the victim!" Gard yelled, slamming down on the witness stand.

"I know. That's my point. You lured him away by killing his friend and then you assaulted him… With this weapon!" Tristen presented the knife that Trotter had brought up.

"Bah! If that's true, then why isn't he in the morgue right now?!"

Tristen slammed the desk with the tips of his fingers. "Because he negotiated with you! And you decided to blackmail him!"

"Conjecture! All of this is conjecture!" Gard yelled, his glasses beginning to fall off.

"I think not! I'm sure if he searched where that river Trotter told us about, we'd find that knife with his blood on it!"

"N-No you won't!" Gard ripped the glasses from his face, and held them in his right hand.

"Really?! Then let's do it! Your honor, tell the bailiff to send a search team out there to find that knife!"

"Y-Y-You're… Pushing past… T-T-The limit…"

"No! I'm not the one pushing past the limit! You are! Give up! You are guilty here!"

"Shut up! Shut your mouth! Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!" Gard crushed the sunglasses in his hand, and clutched the sides of the witness stand.

"Is that search team out there yet?!"

"SHUT UP!" Gard yelled one final time, before he fell to his knees. He huffed and puffed for air. "Shut… Up…" He closed his eyes, and fell silent.

"I know exactly what you did." Tristen began to explain this police officer's plan. "You investigated this mysterious robber. You found out his real name, and followed him, most likely to his house. You heard a discussion with the victim and his friend, Trotter. They're discussion somehow led to Trotter's gold necklace, and then you got greedy. You overheard their plan to rob that store. You set up this whole intrepid plan to get the necklace. The first part involved getting some poor schmuck to pull over in that parking lot, and unfortunately, you pulled over my father and I. This gave you the perfect opportunity… After talking to my father about how he 'disobeyed' the law, you went back to get your ticket book, but instead you pulled out a rifle and shot the victim, knowing that his death would lure Trotter to escape. My father went to check out the scene, and I kept my eyes on Trotter. During this time, you put the rifle in my father's trunk, framing him. Then, you got a knife, snuck around the other side of the store, and caught up to Trotter. You grabbed him by his necklace and pulled him back. You stabbed him, and he fell to the ground. Before you could finish the job though… A miracle happened. You blackmailed the poor fellow who wanted to negotiate. You made him forge this papers, even though they were of no use to you. As a matter of fact, keeping that man alive led to your downfall. You proceeded to throw the knife into the river that wasn't too far away. You made your way back after that ordeal, and went to arrest my father for the murder of Mike November." Tristen crossed his arms.

"…How… Did you know…?"

"How did I know?" Tristen smiled. "…Because you just told me."

Gard stood up and looked at everyone in the room. "N-No…"

"Everyone knows that you are a greedy blackmailing murderer now. No use hiding it anymore, eh?" Tristen's smile grew bigger.

"You… You!" Gard ran towards him, but the bailiffs grabbed him by his arms and handcuffed him. "No…! Get off of me! Let go! I didn't do this! No! Gragh! No…!"

* * *

"How's the accused?" The judge asked.

"He is being sent off to the detention center as we speak." The bailiff went back to his post.

"Good work Mr. Lawful. I would have never expected this much skill out of someone so young like you!" The judge smiled.

"I gotta admit too, you surprised me with your amount of skill. Able to get a confession… I wasn't expecting that last twist."

Tristen scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Hehehe, stop it! You're making me blush!"

"Ah, yes. The verdict. I pronounce, Hazel Lawful… Not Guilty!"

Random confetti fell and people cheered.

July 18th

Courtroom Lobby No. 5

2:13 PM

"You make your old man proud, my son!" Hazel patted Tristen on his back in congratulations.

"Thanks dad! Heh!" Tristen scratched the back of his head.

"Nice job Tristen!" Trotter smiled at his new buddy.

"Foxy! When did you get here?"

"I said I was coming! I wanted to see the finale!" Trotter patted him on the shoulder. "I should get back to the hospital. Gotta fix these stitches. Nice job again…"

"See ya later, Foxy!" Tristen waved goodbye at him, as he left through the front doors.

"I am very glad I was able to attend this trial proceeding." The woman smiled as she walked up to Tristen.

"Who are you?" Tristen crossed his arms.

"Hello. My name is Miranda Justine. I am a teacher at Themis Law Academy, and I was hoping if you'd like for me to send in a recommendation for you to come join our school next year."

* * *

_(And I suppose that's the story of my first case. That recommendation would be accepted, and I would soon be attending high school at this law academy. Who knew my next case would be a mock trial of one done by a legendary defense attorney…?)_

Episode 1: END


	6. The Mocked Turnabout - Part 1-1: Trial

Episode 2: The Mocked Turnabout

Part 1-1: Trial

Augustus 14th

Castle – Second Courtyard

10:00 AM

Lumos sat on the bench facing the fountain, waiting for the guards to bring the accused to him.

"Here." The guard pushed the woman forward in disgust.

Lumos stood up and faced the accused. "Hello, Ms. Lazu." He looked down at the rope keeping her hands together.

"It is nice to see you again… Knight." Lazu smiled at him.

"I need to ask you again… Did you kill the Prince?"

"No. I never even laid a finger on him." Lazu struggled with her bindings.

"…Let me help." Lumos unsheathed his sword, backed up, and cut her ropes with one smooth swipe.

"Thank you… You are nicer than everyone else…"

"…I help those who are alone. That is what a defender does."

"I see... I should tell my son about Defenders… Perhaps he would like to see one in action…" Lazu closed her eyes in thought. "Are you positive that you can prove my innocence…? I don't want to stain your record…"

"I will be fine, Ms. Lazu." Lumos put his sword away.

A guard opened the doors to the main hall. "Trial is beginning. Get to your positions."

"Yes sir." Lumos said as he walked into the castle.

Augustus 14th

Castle – Main Hall

10:30 AM

Lumos walked up to the table set up to be the Defender's bench. _(Hmph. The castle's court, yet it doesn't feel any different.)_

The inquisitor walked up to her side of the Main Hall. "…Inquisitor Nox, ready to prove my case."

Nox cracked her knuckles, as Lumos stared at her with disbelief. "W-Why is she here?!"

King Libra glared at the Knight. "Because she is the best inquisitor I could find. Inquisitor Nox, please give your opening statement."

"Yes, King. The accused, or rather, Jaze Arda, found a way into Prince Lazu's room, and stabbed him in the back, killing him within a few seconds. What I have here in my hand is proof of her being in the Prince's room. Her scarf was found in there."

"Objection! That doesn't prove she killed him!" Lumos gripped his sword's handle.

"...Knight. Take a careful look at the scarf. See this? This is blood. You and I know that this must be Lazu's." Nox pointed out a spot where blood was centered in one area of the scarf.

"Arg..." (...She can't have been the Prince's killer...)

"King, with this evidence, I believe that this woman killed your son." Nox smirked at Lumos. "And apparently, this useless mercenary cant."

Lumos gritted his teeth. (M-Mercenary?! She will die by my sword!)

"...I will hand down my judgement-"

"I disagree! King, can a silly little scarf truly prove anything?! Where is the weapon?! The weapon is much more important than any other little scarf!" Lumos pulled out his sword and pointed it at Nox. "The only wrong person here... Is Inquisitor Nox!"

"You're wrong!" Nox pulled her rapier out, and started toying with it. "King, why exactly would this woman's scarf be at the scene of the crime?!"

"…That's true…"

"Objection! Ever thought that it may have been planted at the scene?!" Lumos glared at the woman. "You put no thought into your case, have you?!"

"Hahahaha!" Nox dropped her sword on the table and held her stomach while she laughed. "You have to be kidding me, right? I have a witness… A witness to the prince's death!"

Lumos recoiled, as if he was stabbed with a sword. "WHAT?!"

"Please, Inquisitor Nox, bring this witness to the stand." The king closed his eyes.

"You know him personally. I call Prince Komali to the stand." Nox sheathed her rapier, as the small boy walked up to the stand. "I feel this isn't needed, but it's a formality, name and work."

"…I'm Komali Libra. Prince of this land… Next in line to become the king." The boy rubbed his forehead with his index finger.

"I would like you to testify about the crime, please." Nox pulled her sword in and out of her sheath.

_Witness Testimony – The Crime_

I was in my own room…

And then I heard something from my big brother's room…

I walked over to his door…

And I opened the door a smidge, and looked inside his room…

And I saw that woman stabbing him with a sharp piece of glass…

She dropped it, and escaped through the window…

Lumos sheathed his sword. _(Must be hard for the kid…)_

"…" The king sighed. "…Defender Knight Lumos Kilferous, you may commence your cross-examination."

"Yes, King." Lumos gripped the sword handle, while still in the sheath. _(Decisive Testimony… But I will destroy it. I need to if I want to prove Lazu's innocence!)_

_Cross-Examination – The Crime_

I was in my own room…

"Wait! What were you doing?" Lumos stared at the boy.

"I… Don't remember. Just messing around, I guess." The boy rubbed his hands.

And then I heard something from my big brother's room…

"Wait! What kind of sound did you hear?" Lumos rubbed his chin in thought.

"Something… falling down. That's what it sounded like."

I walked over to his door…

"Wait! Did you hear anything when you approached the door?" Lumos stole a glance from Nox.

"Yes… It kept sounding like something falling over…" The boy rubbed his arm.

And I opened the door a smidge, and looked inside his room…

And I saw that woman stabbing him with a sharp piece of glass…

"Wait!" Lumos grabbed his sword, ready to pull it out. "A… Sharp piece of glass?!"

"Yeah… She just kept stabbing and stabbing…" The kid started to sob.

"You can go on." Lumos gripped his sword even harder.

She dropped it, and escaped through the window…

Lumos pulled his sword out, and aimed it at the Prince. "I disagree! If that's true… Then why wasn't the weapon found at the scene?!"

"Ack!" The boy held his hands up in defense.

"You're wrong!" Nox held her rapier in a horizontal fashion, as if she was blocking an attack. "What if we haven't looked hard enough?!"

Lumos smirked at the woman. "Then you're just insulting yourself."

Nox recoiled, swinging her head back. "Agh!"

"So, if you saw this weapon drop to the ground, why didn't we find it?" Lumos examined his blade.

"I-I don't know…" The boy rubbed his hands.

"Komali! Tell the truth. Did you see the glass drop?" The king glared at his son.

"...N-no… That was a lie…" The boy let his arms drop in disappointment.

"…We'll talk about your lie later. For now, tell the complete truth, like you should be doing." The king gripped his gavel.

"King, would you like for the Prince to continue testifying?" Nox asked. "Because we still have one more thing to go over."

"Really now? As long as he doesn't lie, he may continue."

"Okay. Prince, please testify about the scarf." Nox began toying with her sword.

"Yes, ma'am." The boy stood up straight, more composed.

_Witness Testimony – The Scarf_

While she was stabbing him,

Blood began to splatter all over her.

Especially her scarf.

When she left, her scarf fell from her neck.

There was blood all over it.

Lumos stared in disbelief. _(H-His demeanor… Completely changed!)_

"You may begin your cross-examination, Defender." The King bellowed.

"Yes, King." Lumos stared at the prince. _(…Why do I get the feeling that something is wrong here?)_

_Cross-Examination – The Scarf_

While she was stabbing him,

Blood began to splatter all over her.

Especially her scarf.

When she left, her scarf fell from her neck.

There was blood all over it.

"I disagree!" Lumos pulled his sword out, and pointed it at the Prince again. "Was there really blood all over the scarf?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it." The prince's shoulders began to tremble.

"Defender Knight Lumos, where are you going with this?" The king tapped his gavel against his hand.

"Look at the scarf."

Nox looked as well. "…!"

"Looks like Inquisitor Nox noticed it." Lumos smirked. "The problem lies… Here!" Lumos pointed at the blood stained part of the scarf.

"Defender, what is the problem?" The king had his eyebrows raised.

"He said the blood was splattered around the scarf… But as you can see, it's all concentrated in one spot!" Lumos pointed his sword at the Prince. "Your son… Is lying!"

"Grah!" The boy's eyes widened as his elbow's raised in surprise.

"You're wrong! The point is, is that there is blood on the scarf!" Nox objected.

"HA! I disagree! The blood wasn't splattered on the scarf as the Prince said… Instead it was only in one focused spot! You have to say, that is very strange!" Lumos crossed his arms and smirked at the opposition. "Especially since the Prince's room was covered with blood, and how this seems unusually clean!"

"It… It may just be that the scarf was just out of the way…!" Nox looked out of breath.

"Then… You wouldn't have too much on the accused, would you?!" Lumos readied his sword. "You would have to declare the accused innocent!"

"AGH!" Nox fell to the ground, acting as if she was hit by Lumos' sword.

"So, King… Any opinions?" Lumos smirked.

"…Guilty."

Lumos reeled back. "WHAT?! B-but… Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

"…She is the only one accused of killing my son. Any other peasants who should be accused? If so, then I will change my verdict accordingly."

"Uh… Er…" Lumos broke into a sweat.

"Having trouble there, Lumos?" Nox smiled at him.

"…Grr." Lumos gripped his sword's hilt. "I… I accuse…!"

_To Be Continued…_


	7. The Mocked Turnabout - Part 1-2: Trial

Episode 2: The Mocked Turnabout

Part 1-2: Trial

Lumos pointed his sword at the prince. "…You!" _(I think.)_

"What?!" The boy stumbled back. "I-I didn't!"

The king glared at Lumos. "This is my son you're accusing. Unless you can prove your case…"

"I can prove, or at least accuse, Prince Komali of killing his brother!"

"Objection!" Nox crossed her arms, noticeably annoyed. "You don't have anything that can prove that the prince did this."

Lumos rubbed his chin. "…You're right. I don't have evidence _against_ him." He placed his hand on his hip and smiled. "But you don't have evidence against the accused!"

"You're wrong! The scarf-"

"Did you even listen to me a few seconds ago? There is an inconsistency between the scarf and the scene." Lumos pointed his sword at Nox. "Don't you see?! If there is enough doubt to say that woman did it… The only other person is the Prince!"

"Guh…" Nox broke into a sweat. "Ah… Er…"

"…" The king was silent, thinking about Lumos' proposition.

"Father, you can't believe that scoundrel!" The prince balled his hand into a fist.

Lumos shook his head. _(You can't escape now!)_

"…I will give both sides a day to continue the inquiry. Court is dismissed." The king slammed his gavel down, finishing the first day of court.

_(…I made it through… Whew! That was close-)_

"Hold it!" The prince slammed his fist on the witness stand. "I will not stand for this!"

Lumos shook his head once again. "You don't need to stand for it, you just need to follow it."

"…But I don't want to follow it! I didn't kill my brother!" The prince balled his hand again.

Nox looked at the prince. "If so… How about you give us your alibi?" She smirked. "If you can come up with one that is…"

"Alright, I will!" The boy glared at Lumos.

_(If looks could kill… I'd still be alive.)_

_Witness Testimony – The Alibi_

I stood outside the door!

While the woman was stabbing my older brother!

I was the one who told father!

That… Is my alibi!

Lumos shook his head. "Alright, prepare to lose." Lumos got into a battle stance, holding his sword in front of himself. "Because you've picked a fight with a knight!"

_Game of Wits – The Alibi_

I stood outside the door!

While the woman was stabbing my older brother!

"Stop there! What was she stabbing him with?!" Lumos glared at the boy.

"The piece of glass!" The boy cracked his knuckles.

I was the one who told father!

"Stop there! That doesn't matter, in fact, it could just be a cover up!"

"No! No it isn't!" The boy stomped his foot on the ground.

That… Is my alibi!

"I have one thing to say to you… OBJECTION!" Lumos sliced downwards, chopping his the defense's table.

"W-What was wrong with my alibi…?" The boy began to back away.

Lumos sheathed his sword and shook his head in annoyance. "It's the same as last time. First, the weapon. It never existed. That piece of glass was never there. Second off, the scarf proves that the accused wasn't there…"

"And he never told me. A guard told me." The king glared at his son.

"The only thing that isn't able to be wrong due to no information is the fact that you stood outside the door… But we all doubt that… Because you've lied to us." Lumos closed his eyes.

"B-But I…! I swear… I didn't do this! I didn't… Do this!"

"…As I said earlier, we will give both sides a day to begin a new inquiry. Court is dismissed." The king banged his gavel down on the pedestal, while glaring at his son.

August 14th

Themis Law Academy – Classroom A

2:20 PM

Tristen opened his eyes quickly, and sat up in his seat. _(*sigh* *poke* *blush* …Why can't I bloop in my head?)_

"…_What is a bloop?" Lumos said with concern flowing through his nonexistent mouth._

_(Ah, it's a good time that I teach you the way of the bloop… Well, you see-) _Tristen switched his attention and began to listen to the teacher, trying to ignore Lumos.

"There will be a mock trial being done here. We haven't chosen who will Judge, Prosecute, or Defend. Any takers?" Ms. Hams, the general law teacher, asked.

A girl sitting on the other side of the classroom raised her hand. "I would like to take the prosecutor's role."

"Ah, I expected that, Alyssa. Every year, you always win. Why not give anybody a chance?" Ms. Hams said.

"Sorry, but no. I _will_ be the prosecuting attorney." Alyssa balled her hands up into fists.

"…Alright. Anybody who would like any of the other two roles?"

Tristen shook his head. _(I feel bad for the sucker who is gonna go up against her…)_

"…_Yeah." Lumos smiled. Metaphorically of course. "…I really feel bad for you, Tristen."_

_(W-Wait. Why are you sorry…?)_

"_This girl needs to be taken off of her high horse. We will do that, together!"_

_(Hold on! Wait! No!) _Lumos easily took over Tristen's body.

"Nobody…? I thought so…"

"Hold it!" Tristen crossed his arms. "I would like to be the defending attorney."

"…Mr. Lawful?" Ms. Hams broke into a sweat. "W-Weren't you the boy who defended his father in a murder trial and found the true murderer?"

"Yep!" Tristen smiled cheekily.

"Don't act as if you've already won this." Alyssa said quietly. "Because if you join… Then you lose. And I'll make sure you lose hard."

Tristen shook his head, and put a frown on. "...Somebody needs to knock you off your high horse. And I'll be the one to do it."

Alyssa glared at him, not able to come up with anything to say.

"What? Can't come up with a comeback, Miss Prosecutor? I thought so." Tristen smirked.

"…Hmph." Alyssa crossed her arms, and then grinned. "I'd like to see you try… This'll be fun for once."

_(She actually looks kinda attractive, but that ain't my type of gal.)_

"_Need I remind you that this is my body? And that your type doesn't matter?" Tristen sighed his nonexistent sigh._

_(So, she's your type?)_

"…_No! And besides, I barely know her." Tristen said._

_(Meh, you can have your body back.) _Tristen slipped back into his skin just as the teacher handed him the trial script. He took it out of Ms. Hams' hand, thanked her, and opened it, looking at the interesting details. _(…Hm? Uh… This looks like it was designed for the prosecution to win.)_

"Thank you." Alyssa said, catching Tristen's attention. He watched as she made an evil grin.

_(Something was overcooked… And I don't like the smell of it. Looks like I'll need a bit prerequisite.) _Tristen closed the small book. _(…Darn it, Lumos. I hate you.)_

"…" _Lumos stared at him._

_To Be Continued..._


	8. The Mocked Turnabout - Part 2: Invest

Episode 2: The Mocked Turnabout

Part 2: Investigation

Tristen walked out of class, still feeling a lot of anger towards Lumos for getting him into this. _(Still… Why is this script in the prosecution's favor?)_

"_Why are you questioning it? You can do this!"_

_(No, not with this script. The prosecution is supposed to win before the first testimony!) _Tristen looked at the clock posted on the wall. _(School's over, apparently. But this gives me a good chance… To ask Ms. Hams about this.)_ He walked back in.

"Huh?" Ms. Hams turned around to face Tristen. "Tristen? What are you doing here? I thought you would've left by now…"

"Ah, I want to ask you about this script for the mock trial…" Tristen said, getting a reaction from Ms. Hams.

"…W-What about it?" Ms. Hams had a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead.

"It just seemed like… It seemed like this was made for the prosecution to win."

Ms. Hams reached out behind her, towards her desk. "U-Um… Really? I… Uh… I hadn't noticed."

"Really? Did you not read it?" Tristen crossed his arms.

Ms. Hams grabbed her car keys. "Um… N-No… Not really… Excuse me, I must be going…" She started for the door.

"…Hold it!" Tristen stepped between her and the door. "You can't hide anything from me, Ms. Hams. Tell me the truth. Did you read this?"

Ms. Hams stood in place, thinking about something. "I… I'm sorry Tristen. But… your reputation may be… destroyed."

"…What?"

"I… I really must be going…!" Ms. Hams pushed the teenager out of the way, staggering him.

"What the…!" Tristen looked out the door, and didn't even see his teacher leave. "What was that all about? My reputation?" He walked back into the room. _(…)_

"_Tristen, you know what time it is?"_

_(…Adventure time?) _Tristen grinned stupidly.

"_No, it's snooping time!"_

_(What…?)_

"_She's obviously hiding something. Perhaps it is time you… I dunno… investigated a little?"_

_(Yeah, that's true…)_ Tristen walked over to Ms. Hams' desk. "Alright, time to start investigating."

Ms. Hams' desk was a little messy, a bunch of papers were all about, with a desk lamp in the upper left corner.

Tristen moved and swished the papers about. None of them caught his interests too much, until…

"Hm?" Tristen picked up a paper. "It's from the principle… It's about the mock trial!" Tristen read it out loud.

"Here are three scripts for the students of the mock trial. Its first come first serve, and I'm sure we know who the prosecutor is going to be, so that's why we gave it to you first."

_(…I see. But why do they want Alyssa to be the prosecutor… Especially since Ms. Hams sounded like she wanted someone else to take the position?)_ Tristen closed his eyes, trying to think. Instead, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

_(Crap!)_ Tristen ducked and crawled under the desk.

"…Are you sure you made the script specifically like that?" A man's voice said.

"Yes, Alyssa WILL win. Don't worry." A woman's voice said.

"Good. Do you know who will play the role for the defense?"

"A boy by the name of Tristen Lawful…"

"What?! He was the one who defended that famous prosecutor!"

"Tch, was he more famous than the prosecutor in front of you? He will fall to Alyssa." The woman's voice said menacingly.

"Yes… I will see you later, Sayra."

"Goodbye… and good luck." Tristen heard the sounds of footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

_(What the heck?!)_ Tristen shook his head. _(So this script was made like this on purpose! But for what reason? And this… Sayra character… She's a prosecutor. And she sounds like she has some sort of personal vendetta against other prosecutors…)_ Tristen lifted himself up.

"…_When is the trial?" Lumos asked._

_(…Tomorrow… Tomorrow?!)_ Tristen took one more look at the desk. _(The drawers are locked. I guess I'm done here.)_ He walked right out, hoping the two were gone.

He was right…

But someone else was there.

"Ack!" Tristen staggered back, but caught himself with his foot. The person he bumped into fell forward, but he caught them. Er… More like he caught _her_.

"…Agh, thanks…" Alyssa lifted herself up on her own two feet. "…Ow… My head…."

Tristen looked at her, just as she opened her eyes. "You!" They said simultaneously.

"You're that Lawful guy!" Alyssa pushed him back. "What are you doing here?!"

Tristen had an annoyed look on his face. "…I could ask you the same thing."

"I came to get my book bag!" Alyssa yelled.

Tristen was about to let her through, until he opened his eyes a bit. "…So, you came to get your book bag?"

"Yes! Didn't I just say that?!" Alyssa stomped her foot down.

_(Good god, this girl is so…!)_ Tristen pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not stupid. I know that you didn't come for your book bag."

Alyssa shook her head. "Tch, well, you can't disprove it!"

Tristen smirked, and shook his head in a smug manner. "Really? Do you really think that?"

Alyssa backed up a bit. "T-That's it! You can't prove it!"

"…What's that hanging from your shoulder? Oh, hey… It's a book bag." Tristen said.

"Ah… Um… The thing is…"

"The thing is nothing! You aren't here to get your book bag!" Tristen pointed his finger at her.

Alyssa's eyes began to water. "Agh! W-Wait. I admit it… I wasn't here for the book bag… I was here for the mock trial script."

_(I guess that would make sense…) _"Hold on, I saw you walk out the door with it."

"I'm retracing my steps, because I lost it earlier." Alyssa explained.

"I see, well, I'll just be going now…"

"Hold it!" She yelled. "What were you here for?"

"I had to talk with Ms. Hams." Tristen responded.

"…But I saw her leave about fifteen minutes ago." Alyssa said.

"Oh! W-Well…" _(Wait a minute…Why was she here for fifteen minutes?)_ "Wait, why were you here for fifteen minutes?" Tristen questioned.

Alyssa began to sweat. "Ah… I was talking with some friends…"

"Friends? First time I ever heard about friends, especially your friends." He smirked.

"Uh… Well, I had been talking with some teachers…"

"I doubt that. I figured the teachers would want to hitch hike it out of here."

Alyssa had an agitated look. "…Just get outta the way!" She pulled Tristen out of the doorway, and locked the door.

"H-Hey! Let me back in!" Tristen yelled. "Ugh… How did she even lock the door…? Wait… How did she lock the door?" Tristen felt a presence behind him, and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Uh…" Tristen looked at the man's attire. He had a light brown business suit with matching pants. He had pure white hair and a beard that was pure white too.

"Well? Or are you just going to stand there?" The man said.

_(…He reminds me of someone.)_ Tristen shook his head. "I was just picking up my book bag."

The man eyed him carefully. "I… see. Get out of here. Now."

"Y-Yes sir!" Tristen backed away, and ran out of the building. _(Ugh, just what the heck is going on?!)_

"_Beats me."_

_(Looks like we won't win. Well, we'd better give up now-)_

_"You know better than that. Besides, that Alyssa girl said that we might be a challenge! We gotta beat her!"_

_(Ugh…)_

"_You know you want to. She insulted your intelligence, and now you should show her how smart you really are."_

_(…Fine.) _Tristen sighed. _(This is gonna suck, isn't it…)_

_To Be Continued…_


	9. The Mocked Turnabout - Part 3-1: Trial

Episode 2: The Mocked Turnabout

Part 3-1: Trial

August 15th

Themis Law Academy – Mock Trial Room

10:30 AM

_(Lumos. Help.)_

"_Asking already?" Lumos chuckled._

_(Please…)_ Tristen begged to the weird thing in his head as he waited for Alyssa. _(There isn't any way through…)_

"_Welp, better accept your punishment!"_

_(You got me into this mess-!) _Alyssa walked up to the other side of the room, behind her desk, and smirked at Tristen.

"Hopefully you will be as good as everyone says you are…" Alyssa turned away, almost like she was embarrassed.

"Darn it…" Tristen shook his head.

"Trial is now in session." A teacher sat in the judge's seat.

"Hold it!" Tristen yelled. "Isn't a student supposed to play the part of judge?"

"Nobody wanted to… So that's why I had to take over. I don't think we've met. I'm Mr. Arbor." Arbor smiled, before going back to his serious face. "Defense, are you ready?"

Tristen slammed his desk. "Yes! Yes I am!" He smiled, still feeling that sense of dread.

"Prosecution, are you ready?"

Alyssa crossed her arms. "Yes your honor, I am."

Arbor looked at the girl. "Please, give your opening statement."

Alyssa took out the trial script, and began to read it. "The victim in this case is a man named Mr. Styl Sfereel. He was stabbed in the abdomen with presumably a knife and bled to death. Here is the autopsy report. I say presumably with a knife because we haven't found the murder weapon."

Tristen took the little folder and looked inside. _(Wow, they really pay attention to detail… Died at 11:40 PM. Alright, good.)_

"His body was found here in this room." Alyssa looked up. "He was the principle's son."

Tristen coughed roughly. _(Ugh, what the? Why did I just cough?)_

Alyssa continued. "Unfortunately, we weren't able to get a photo of him on the scene."

Tristen's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"The principle only let us examine his body, we weren't able to get a picture of him." Alyssa shook her head. "We did draw a diagram of this room and showed his placement."

Tristen looked at the copy he was given. _(He was found at the top right corner, behind my desk… Wait… She forgot to mention THAT.)_ "Hold it! You didn't mention… You didn't mention anything about the defendant!"

Alyssa nodded. "I know."

"Why?"

"Because I was about to mention him?" Alyssa frowned. "The defendant was sighted standing near the victim just five minutes before the victim died."

Tristen's eyes widened. "Then let's bring this witness- What the?!" Alyssa had thrown a pencil at him.

"We can't do that. The witness wanted to keep his identity unknown."

_(Damn it!) _Tristen rubbed his forehead in agony.

Alyssa shrugged. "I guess that means the defendant is guilty. If the defense can't come up with anything, I mean."

Arbor rubbed his chin. "He has been silent for a while… Mr. Lawful, is there anyway the defendant couldn't have done it?"

_(No… I can't think of anything…!)_

He shook his head. "Alright then. I declare, the defendant, Sush Spition…"

"And here I thought you were going to put up a fight." Alyssa looked down at her desk. "…I guess I was wrong."

Tristen looked at the girl. _(She looks… sad? Why is she sad?)_ "Damn it…" He said under his breath.

"Guilt-"

"OBJECTION!" Tristen yelled at the top of his lungs. "Don't make a judgment so early!" He smirked.

"Mr. Lawful, in the middle of my ruling?!" Arbor had wide eyes.

"I found a possibility here!" Tristen crossed his arms.

"You aren't back in the game until you give out something useful." Alyssa said menacingly. "What is this 'possibility?!'"

"Take that!" Tristen presented the autopsy report. "It says he was killed at 11:40…"

"Yes… I don't see the problem here." Alyssa shrugged.

Tristen stared at the girl. "Well, remember that witness you talked about?"

"The one who saw the defendant and the victim together a few minutes before the murder? Yeah, of course." Alyssa yawned.

"Not just a few minutes, Alyssa." Tristen glared at her. "It was five minutes!"

Alyssa stared at him with a blank look. "…So what- Eek!" Tristen threw the pencil back.

"Five minutes is more than enough time for someone to leave, and for someone else to come in and kill the victim!" Tristen intensified his glare.

"S-Still, that doesn't mean he didn't do it!" Alyssa began running a hand through her hair.

"But it leaves a possibility!" Tristen slammed his desk. "You can't deny that!"

"Objection!" Alyssa yelled. "But it is more likely that the defendant did it!"

"…I'd like to ask you a question." Tristen said politely. "Did the witness see what the two were doing?"

Alyssa thought for a moment. "Yes, they were just talking."

"Exactly…" Tristen smirked. "They were just talking! How exactly would someone go from talking to killing one another?!"

Alyssa pulled her hair and squeaked a little. "W-Wait... What if they had gotten into a heated argument?!"

"I doubt someone would stab the other over a disagreement…"

"It's happened before." Alyssa smirked. "Don't try to underestimate my powers of bouncing back."

"_Ah, reminds me of the good ol' days…"_

_(What do you mean?)_

"_You two are having a logic battle."_

_(Logic battle?)_

"_Yeah, would you like me to explain?"_

_(I guess it would be helpful. Sure.)_

"_It starts with someone giving their logic on the situation. Then you disprove it with logic of your own or evidence."_

_(I see…)_

"_Also, you can examine their statements."_

_(Examine? As in press?)_

"_Hm… No. Pressing means you're getting more information. When you examine someone's statement in a logic battle, you take the metaphorical evidence and use it to your advantage. Try doing it with Alyssa's statement there."_

_(Alright then.)_ "Alyssa, can you repeat what you just said?"

"…Sure." Alyssa crossed her arms in suspicion.

_Logic Battle_

"_The defendant killed the Mr. Sfereel because they had gotten into a heated argument." Alyssa smirked._

_(I'd better examine this statement… Hm? A heated argument? There is something wrong there…) _"Just a Second!" Tristen said. "Did the witness say anything about a heated argument?"

Alyssa began sweating. "W-Well… we never asked him."

"Then you can't say that your argument works very well, can you…?" Tristen smirked, before being hit by a pencil.

Alyssa smiled. "I nearly forgot to mention, the security camera on the wall over there, above the gallery."

Tristen looked as well, and clearly saw it. _(Damn.)_

"Shall we see what is on it?" Alyssa kept an unwavering smile.

"As long as the defense doesn't have any objections… well? Do you?" Arbor asked.

Tristen shook his head. "None at all!" _(Surely they couldn't have come this prepared…)_

A small TV was placed on the witness stand by a teacher and put in the tape.

_(My god, they have.)_

The tape showed the two, and the witness who only showed up for a few brief seconds. The defendant and the victim had erratic hand movements, before the camera was cut.

_(What the? What happened?) _Tristen rubbed his chin.

"Those hand movements implied that they were having an argument." Alyssa still had that smile. "So, what's the defense gonna do now?"

"Hmph!" Tristen began the logic battle again.

"_Those hand movements implied they were arguing, and that arguing is why the defendant stabbed Mr. Sfereel!" Alyssa smiled._

_(Something odd is in that tape… The ending.)_ "Hold it! Apparently you weren't paying attention." Tristen sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alyssa played with her hair again.

"Didn't you notice? The camera, it suddenly cut. We didn't get to see what happened at 11:38!" Tristen slammed his desk. "I don't think the defendant could have done that from his position!"

Alyssa pulled on her hair again, letting out another squeak. "T-Then who did?!"

Tristen rubbed his chin. "…The real murderer!"

"Objection!" Alyssa slammed her desk. "But the witness didn't see a third party!"

Tristen smirked. "Exactly. Because that witness is the murderer!"

Alyssa pulled on her hair one more time, letting out a shriek. "Y-You have nothing to prove it!"

Tristen stretched his arms. "It's all in the logic. Technically, you don't have any proof on the defendant!"

Arbor crossed his arms and thought. "Prosecution, I give you one day to find this witness, and try to find the murder weapon. Defense, I give you one day to actually think about what you'll do tomorrow rather than just winging it."

"Yes sir." Tristen and Alyssa said at the same time.

"Court will reconvene tomorrow. Court is adjourned!"

* * *

_(Thanks Lumos. That whole logic battle thing really saved me.)_

"_Yeah, no problem."_

_(Hey, you said 'in the old days'… what do you mean by that?)_

"_This mock trial reminds me of something… I'm sure I'll figure it out later."_

_(Probably. Anyways, opinions on that girl?)_

"_She's bright, but she doesn't plan ahead. She has a lot to learn." Lumos smirked. "So, why are you asking about this stuff?"_

_(Why not? I agree with your opinion.)_

"_Yeah… Right…"_

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
